1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a sign system, and, more particularly, pertains to an electronic sign system having features which promote ease of construction and readily accomplished changeout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art sign systems, while well constructed, involved multiple and detailed construction steps, especially when installing the electronic display panels in the framework of sign cabinetry. Some electronic display panels require individual rectangular mounting surfaces for mounting along all edges where each edge of the electronic display panels is secured to an accommodating portion of the framework using multiple fasteners and sealing devices. Such an arrangement is labor intensive, thus adding to production time and cost. Some electronic sign systems were constructed wherein the electronic display panels were removable only from the inside or the outside of the cabinetry but not both. Some sign systems are difficult to seal against the elements and involve minimal protection against the entry of water, gases, insects and the like. Some sign systems are of large stature, such as large overhead freeway sign systems or other large sign systems, and are located in difficult to access locations where access is only provided at the front of the sign system by the use of a catwalk, thereby adding materials and labor to the cost. Clearly what is needed is an electronic sign system which overcomes the undesirable properties of the prior art.